The Story of Mim
by Alchaeon
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur save a girl from a mob they get more than they bargined for. T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Stuff: I do not own BBC Merlin, or The Sword in the stone, etc. All charachters belong to their respective owners. I do not own them at all. This is fanfiction.

My first fanfic so be nice!

Prince Arthur crept slowly forward, his eyes on the deer 200 yards in front of him. Nothing would come ruin his chance this time. Merlin was equally silent (for once) creeping beside him. Not far now. Arthur raised his crossbow to take aim. Any moment now he would be in range…

A distant shout came echoing into the forest, which scared the deer away.

"Oh well that's just fantastic!!" Merlin moaned with annoyance. "And you can't blame me this time!" He added quickly before the prince could blame him.

"I wasn't about to blame you, you idiot, I was…" Arthur's sentence was cut of by more shouting and cheers.

"Wonder what's going on?" Merlin hinted, giving Arthur a quick glance.

"Fine, let's go see what's happening!" Arthur gave in quickly. He was just as curious as Merlin at what had scared away his prize.

After a short walk they came to a lake, where a crowd had gathered with what both men recognised as the 'witch dipper'. Merlin also recognised the lake for a different reason. It was the same one that he threw the sword into after the Black Knight incident. A crowd of mainly men were crowded round cheering as a young girl was loaded and tied to the 'witch dipper'. She wasn't going in quietly though. She wriggled and struggled, eyes blazing with anger and brown hair wild.

"I told you I didn't charm you're bloody sheep!!!!" She shouted angrily. The man closest to her muttered something to her and gave her an evil grin. A shocked and disgusted look passed over her face. "I hate you." Was all she said back.

"Dip her!!"

"Dip the witch!!"

The bloodthirsty cries spurred the crowd on and moved the dip over a deep part of the lake. The girl tried to free her wrists but without success. After a brief look at the crowd, she sighed and rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and prepared to be dipped.

Merlin hated witch dipping. It was cruel and more often than not the girl died. Which people always saw as a sign that they were not a witch 'but they had to be sure' was the excuse for the murders.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Merlin asked Arthur, turning to face him. Arthur had a strange look on his face; he didn't like witch dipping either but the nagging 'what if' question always plagued him. Not that anyone deserved death like this. Before they could do anything, the dip was lowered and the girl vanished beneath the surface. Arthur and Merlin watch with bated breath. To scared to even move.

After a short time they lifted the dip. The girl coughed and spluttered, hair plastered down to her forehead and face.

"Just admit you're guilt witch and we will burn you instead!" The man who had tied her to the dip suggested. The girl gave a mirthless laugh.

"You just don't wan' to admit that you lost you're sheep," she breathed "Or they were stolen while you were fiddling under some girl's petticoat!" With the last remark a small amount of giggling broke out, causing the man accusing her to blush bright red. Then without so much of a warning he dropped the dip back in and walked away.

"The witch will die in the lake!!" he yelled.

"Arthur!" Merlin began "If she were a witch she would be able to free herself and vanish!!" he pleaded. Arthur nodded slowly and thoughtfully. He raised his crossbow and fired the arrow at the balance holding the dip in the water. When the rope broke, the crowd yelled out and began to run away in all directions. The dip did not rise. Merlin and Arthur ran out and raised the dip. The girl was choking out water and struggling to breathe. She glanced up at her two saviours and bowed her head gratefully.

"Thanks." She muttered. Merlin gave her a reassuring smile and began to loosen the ropes around her wrists. The shouts of the crowds were getting louder. They were coming back. "You realise this will only strengthen their conviction that I'm a witch?"

"Um…" Merlin hadn't thought of that.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" the girl asked. Arthur chuckled as he cut the ropes. The girl turned her gaze to Arthur. "Well, you're not any better!" Merlin grinned to himself as he caught the stunned look on Arthur' face.

Once free the crowd was nearly back at the lake. With a hurried glance around they ran into the forest surrounding the lake. Arthur was quickly ahead. Merlin was helping the girl over a log; she was struggling under the weight of her soaked clothing. When she was over the log, she looked straight into Merlin's eyes. Yellow eyes met blue. Merlin felt a chill run through him.

"Thank you." she muttered as she continued to walk away. "Emrys."

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. Fear flooded him; she was a witch.

After a short walk the trio stopped at the edge of some farm land.

"Well, I will leave you here." The girl suggested.

"That's gratitude for you!" Arthur retorted angrily. The girls yellow eyes flashed toward Arthur.

"Thank you," Arthur nodded "You didn't need to endanger yourself for me." Arthur shifted uncomfortably; she was still staring at him. "And just to ease you minds, I did not charm the sheep."

"Thank God." Arthur muttered. The girl raised her eyebrows. "Erm…" Arthur continued awkwardly, "I am Prince Arthur and this is my servant Merlin." The girls eyes studied them both steadily.

"I am Mim." She stated.

"Well Mim very nice to meet you and very happy you are not a witch." Arthur spieled out hurriedly. Merlin shifted uncomfortably. Mim smiled slightly.

"Hmm. Well, as I was about to say, I did not charm the sheep because I have better things to do with my magic."


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin wanted a hole to appear and swallow him at Mim's bold statement. He chanced a glance at Arthur, who was staring at Mim with a blank look on his face as if he hadn't heard her. When Merlin looked over at Mim, her eyes betrayed her fear slightly but she kept herself steady and sure. Merlin felt a twinge of jealousy. Why couldn't he be that brave about his magic?

"I'm sorry?" Arthur finally asked, blinking furiously as if to erase the memory from his mind. Mim rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have better things to do with my magic!" Mim repeated slowly, emphasising each word carefully. Arthur's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes flickered with immediate distrust and fear. As if she had managed to read the thoughts that had flooded into Arthur's mind (which she probably had done!), she gave a frustrated sigh. "Oh don't worry. If had wanted to hurt you, I would have done already!" So with another frustrated sigh, Mim began to walk away from her saviours.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked quickly, and regretted immediately. Mim turned to face Merlin. Again an uneasy feeling spread though Merlin as Mim surveyed him with those yellow eyes. The feeling lessened when a small smile spread across her lips.

"As I have now said twice, I have better things to do with my magic." She turned away again to try a manoeuvre her way over a log. "And I was in the middle of making a fever remedy before that mob arrived, it should be well stewed by now." Halfway over the log, the hem of her dress caught on a branch stump, causing her to fall backwards. After a muttered profanity, Mim stood up again and brushed herself down.

"I think I must have something wrong with my ears, or you have something wrong with yours," Arthur was still trying to process what Mim had just confessed. "If you said that you're a witch, then you obviously didn't hear me mention that I was Prince Arthur and my father would kill you." Arthur said all this very fast, then paused as if trying to let his brain catch up. Mim fixed her gaze on Arthur with an amused expression and laughed lightly, making Arthur look very uncomfortable.

"I heard you fine," she glanced quickly at Merlin then back at Arthur. "You may be the son of Uther, but you are not him. I can tell that you are better than him." Arthur looked bemused.

"How?" he queried.

"Because you risked yourself against that mob to help someone you didn't know." Mim gave Arthur a kindly look and smile. Arthur continued to look bemused.

"Actually, now we get into it, why didn't you free yourself from the dip?" Merlin questioned. A sadness filled Mim's eyes and she looked down at her feet.

"Well, I was always told never to use magic for selfish means," she muttered to her shoes, "and using it to free myself would have been selfish. If Fate wants me dead then Fate will take me, but Fate made you step in."

Merlin digested this statement and a swathe of pity flowed through him. Why was she so eager to accept death? A glance toward Arthur told him that that question was also going through his mind. Thankfully it was Arthur who asked it.

"But why would you accept death so … easily?" Arthur asked, clearly confused. Mim did not once glance up from her feet and gave a slight shrug.

"I have no family to care if I die; they're already dead."

"I'm sorry." Arthur said kindly and sincerely. Mim did look up from her feet and looked at Arthur. She smiled sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she began, "The Great Purge tore many families apart, but you weren't to blame."

Arthur looked aghast. The Great Purge had been Uther's revenge on magic. Arthur had never thought about families left broken after it, magic or not. Guilt tore through Arthur and he looked to the ground to hide it.

"But you don't believe that, do you?" Mim spoke softly as she walked over to where Arthur sat on a log. She knelt down and stared keenly at Arthur until he looked at her. When he did, a flash appeared in her eyes and a smile to her lips. "You will be great." Mim whispered, "I can see it. I can see everything." She stood up. "Beside I was too young to remember, my sister told me all about it. No child should have had to watch that. Illness took her last year, wouldn't even let me help."

"Why do you think I'll be great?" Arthur asked raising his voice, his typical annoyance beginning to rise in him. "And what do you mean you can see it?"

Even Merlin was curious about that last statement but didn't think Arthur had picked up on it. Was it possible that Mim was a seer like Morgana?

"I can see everything; past, present and future." She stated simply turning to attempt the log again. "I see people's memories flitting about in front of my eyes as if they were my own. Sometimes I can barely distinguish which is which."

"Doesn't that drive you mad?" Merlin asked. Mim turned and faced him, smiling.

"Sometimes, which is why I'm known a 'Mad Mim' round here."

Both Arthur and Merlin shifted uncomfortably. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by Mim raising her hand.

"Shh!" Mim was staring straight ahead of her. A shout came from a short distance away. Arthur automatically rose from his perch on the log and drew his sword. Merlin didn't move; it didn't sound like the mob again.

"Mim!!?" came the small cry, "Mim? Help!!?" A small boy came stumbling into view. He was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Thomas!?" Mim called rushing over to him and sweeping the small boy into her arms. "What's happened, dear one?" The boy, Thomas, hiccupped and pointed in the direction from which he had arrived.

"They - *sniff*- they came to the… the… village. They thought we – *sniff* we were hiding you. The fire…" Thomas stammered until he could no longer contain himself and cuddled into Mim sobbing harder than before. The adults had heard enough to gather what had happened and hurried toward the village.

After a short jog they arrived. If it had been a village, it wasn't one now. The acrid smell of burning wood and flesh filled their noses.

Merlin turned with horror written all over his face to see it mirrored in Arthur and Mim's. In addition to the look of complete horror, tears were falling down Mim's cheeks.

"No." She whispered clutching the sobbing boy closed to her and dropping to her knees. Merlin met Arthur's eyes. They said everything that he was thinking himself; pity. Pity for the Thomas and for Mim; who now had to relive something that she couldn't even remember herself.

All of them looked out onto the still smouldering village, so deep in concentration; none of them heard a marksman approaching. Indeed, it wasn't until a shot brought down Merlin that they were aware of anything beyond the burning village.

Merlin's cry of pain wakened Arthur to his senses. A hurried bound soon ended the marksman's life.

"Merlin?" Mim was asking softly leaning over him. "Merlin!?"

But Merlin didn't move.

_____________________

Dun - dun -duuuun!!!!

Whats gonna happen next? Well i'm still working on it, the chapters will get longer i promise!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken so long to upload, but i had a little writers block.. and i got distracted by how Gwen now has a cloak of flappiness!!

* * *

Arthur quickly ran to his servant's side. Fear flooded him. He had always tried to deceive himself that Merlin really was just a servant, but if he were completely honest, Merlin was his friend. Arthur quickly made sure of one thing; Merlin was still alive.

Mim let go of the young boy in her arms and fidgeted with the back of Merlin's shirt. She managed to get a glimpse of where the arrow had gone and, more importantly, how it had gone in. She scanned the arrow briefly then ran over to where the assassin lay. After rummaging around briefly, she found what she went over for; an arrow. Arthur was giving her a confused look, to which she only gave a quick smile, and then proceeded to measure the arrow in her hand and the one in Merlin's back. Thankfully only a small amount of the arrow had embedded itself.

"Thomas?" Mim turned to the small boy, "I need you to run to my house and start boiling water. Can you do that for me?" The boy nodded and ran.

"Your house?" Arthur asked. Mim nodded and started to lift Merlin onto one of her shoulders.

"It's not far, just beyond those trees." Mim signalled the direction with a nod. Arthur nodded to himself and placed Merlin's other arm round his shoulder so that bot he and Mim were sharing the weight. Merlin gave an unconscious moan at the movement. Arthur and Mim made there way toward the trees.

"Will he be okay?" Arthur asked. He could feel Mim's glance on his face. This made Arthur nervous. He was a prince; _the_ prince and here he was getting help and advice from a sorceress. Thank goodness his father wasn't witness to this.

"I hope so," was all the answer given to Arthur's question. They continued through the trees; which were thicker than Arthur had expected. Then suddenly infront of him was a dingy little cottage which looked like it was more fit for pigs than people.

"The water is on Mim!" Thomas the boy came running out to meet them. They manoeuvred their way into the little cottage; Arthur felt his jaw drop slightly. The inside was bright, clean and homely, completely different from the outside. Thomas had cleared a table and also gotten out bandages and thread.

"Put him on his side." Mim advised. Gently they rolled Merlin onto the table. Mim surveyed the arrow she had collected from the assassin. Arthur watched as she sniffed it, tried to bend it and finally lick the tip of the point. "Good news; its not poisoned." Was the conclusion drawn from the experiments.

"Is it usual for people round here to fire poisoned arrows?" Arthur asked aghast. Mim shrugged and continued to bustle about gathering a few supplies before setting to the delicate task of removing the arrow. Very gently, Mim tugged the arrow, examining where the skin bulged at the sides and cut two slits either side with a knife and carefully removed the arrow.

Arthur didn't watch the rest. He had seen enough people getting stitched up for it to have got boring. So he started to look around the room. There were two doors leading off the main room they were in. In one wall was a fire place and cooking supplies, obviously different from the other wall. There was a small window surrounded by herbs and plants growing awkwardly around shelves piled with bottles of various potions. Another wall shelved books, clearly Mim was literate. And the wal with the front door had cupboards and trunks pushed against it.

A sniff drew Arthur's attention to the boy. Thomas was shivering beside the stoked up fire silent tears falling down. A glance at Mim told him that she had not forgotten about the boy but was trying to do the best job of cleaning and stitching Merlin's wound. Arthur wandered over to the boy and sat on the chair opposite. Thomas stared at Arthur with big hazel eyes. Without a second thought, Arthur held out his arms and allowed Thomas to crawl into them, where he cried quietly taking comfort from another persons body heat.

Mim observed all this out the corner of her eye. She knew he was a good soul. Mim finished the last stitch and placed a poultice over the top to improve the healing. After quickly washing up, she silently watched the prince comforting the peasant child in his arms. Almost absentmindedly, Mim filled a clay mug with frsh milk from a jug and placed it among the fire to warm. She sighed as she sat in the chair vacated by Thomas and glanced at Arthur.

Arthur became aware of two things; Mim was not evil even though she practiced magic and her eyes were not yellow, but a swirling pool of gold. As he noticed that the gold seemed to solidify momentarily giving the appearance of flashing. Arthur began to wonder if magic always showed in the eyes. Mim gave a brief smile. _Crap! She can read minds!_ Were the only thoughts in Arthur's mind.

"Magic does, usually, show through the eyes."

"Is it usually so obvious?" Arthur asked, genuinely curious. Not for some desire to be able to catch a sorcerer, but on how magic really worked. Mim shook her head.

"My eyes are really brown," she began, struggling to remember little details of her life, "My sister used to say it was because I was in-tune with my magic even though I didn't want to be, so the magic chose my eyes to release itself." Mim stared at the fire. "It's better that than have it explode at random points during your day. At least with the eyes it's always there and if you don't look too close my eyes look yellow." She sighed as she removed the warm milk from the embers.

"And Thomas?" Arthur asked. Mim smiled slowly to herself and glanced at the boy in Arthur's arms.

"I remember when he was born," tears sprung to her golden eyes, " I only delivered his little sister yesterday." Arthur felt a chill run through him.

"I'm sorry." Was all Arthur could say.

"Thomas? Drink this up." Mim handed the warm milk to Thomas, who sleepily drank the mug of milk. When he was finished, Mim set the mug back down and stood. "I'll take him through to sleep." In an instant Thomas was gathered in the witch's arms and carried through one of the doors leading off the main room.

A groan brought Arthur's attention back to Merlin, who was beginning to wake up.

"What happened?" was all he asked; or at least that's what Arthur presumed the groaning meant. Merlin tried to sit up but with a flinch decided against it.

"Well," Arthur started, grinning to himself, "You were a buffoon and managed to shoot yourself with an arrow! I didn't even think you could…"

"I did not!!" Merlin interrupted with a smile, "I remember the village, but where are we?"

"In my home." Mim answered returning from putting Thomas to bed. "I didn't think you'd be awake yet." She added leaning over Merlin's wound checking it. Merlin flinched, shifting uncomfortably on his stomach.

"Any chance I could sit up?" Mim nodded in reply to Merlin's request and helped him up and to the chair she recently vacated by the fire. It wasn't too high so it would aggravate his wound. Once seated, Mim bustled about getting a blanket to wrap around Merlin and a cup of mead for Arthur.

"Thank you." Arthur took the mead. "Mim? Who do you think attacked us?"

"Oh I know who attacked us!" She spat bitterly. The air seemed to fizz around her. Arthur became wary again. "It was that buffoon, _Sir _Kay; the prat that tried to drown me _and _probably was behind the burning down of Thomas' village." Mim emphasised the sir heavily with sarcasm.

"Sir Kay?" Arthur asked to be sure. "I've never heard of a Sir Kay."

"That's because he ain't one" Mim explained, "But it don't stop him parading that he is, just because his father is Sir Ector."

"Ector?" Merlin joined in the conversation, " He comes to the palace sometimes; I always thought he was a jovial sort of person."

Mim nodded thoughtfully. "He was, but recently, he's seemed different. Like he's … trying too hard to make up for something." Mim confirmed slowly.

"Well maybe I should pay a visit to this Sir Ector and check on things." Arthur suggested. Mim pierced him with a glare; but gave a nod.

"Maybe you should," Mim stood up, "I'll go with you."


	4. Chapter 4

It was too late to start off immediately. It would have been nightfall by the time they arrived. So Arthur and Merlin took the other room, which was quite cosy. Two single beds which, Arthur conceded, where very comfortable. Arthur, though comfortable, had trouble sleeping. Merlin snored. But that was not what was keeping Arthur awake.

He was helping a sorcerer. Not just helping; but sleeping in a sorcerer's house. His father would not be impressed. Arthur couldn't help but think that maybe Mim had lied to get a reaction. As Arthur thought this he grimaced; those eyes. He had never felt so confused. Sorcerers were evil, they took lives and … and… Arthur sighed. He had not seen Mim perform any evil enchantments, or any magic for that matter. No, she was a sorcerer. Could his father be wrong and just bitter? Arthur rolled onto his side and tried to sleep.

He didn't know when he fell asleep; but when he did his dreams were filled with images.

_Fire and water, Mim's voice echoing words which Arthur couldn't make out and Merlin. In his dream Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a dragon rose behind him breathing fire. _

"_Arthur?"_

Who was calling his name? The Merlin in his dream had not opened his mouth.

"Arthur?" came a more distinct call.

_Mim?_ Arthur opened his eyes slowly. There was Mim. He gave a sigh and shook his head. A concerned look spread across Mim's face.

"You alright?" Arthur looked around trying to get his bearings, then nodded. Mim stood up allowing Arthur a better view of things. Merlin was still asleep. He didn't look well. A thin film of sweat coated his forehead. Mim had returned to her previous job before she had woken Arthur. Arthur watched as Mim removed the dressing and cleaned the wound.

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." Mim said glancing up. Her eyes were brown now and clouded with tiredness. In fact, all of Mim looked darker. Her hair which seemed to have a glow about it before seemed dark and lank. "I thought it best to wake you, do you mind?" Mim continued.

"No." Arthur croaked. "I was having a very strange dream. It seemed so real." Arthur glanced at Merlin. Mim watched Arthur as he gazed at the sleeping man.

"Sometimes," Mim began slowly. "when there is a certain amount of magical energy near by, a portion of it can affect other people. I remember once," Mim continued a little faster, "One time I had this massive grudge against this girl that I grew up with, she did something… that I won't get into. Anyway, I hadn't meant to, but, one night when she staying because she was ill, er... she had a vision of something which came true. My sister said it was because I had such a strong feeling toward her that I created a bridge with my own mind, which allowed her to catch a glimpse of something that could have happened."

_God Mim talked a lot! _

"So… erm, what?" Was all Arthur could manage. Mim only smiled. Then put a hand over Merlin's wound then muttered something under her breathe, causing her eyes to sear golden for the briefest time. Arthur instinctively knew that Mim had healed whatever was causing merlin's fever. Arthur still could not help feeling uneasy. He had been brought up believing magic was evil. A part of him, a very large part, wanted to draw his sword and slay her right then. But Mim had not done anything but help. Even Arthur could not bring himself to despise someone who only helps. Confusion once again took over. In order to hide this from Mim, he rolled back over to sleep. Although he did try, sleep did not come. He dosed lightly, listening to Mim taking care of Merlin. Sometimes she would hum a little tune while she was. Arthur found that soothing. Maybe she was bewitching him! Arthur felt panic rise within him, but it soon died. She could have harmed them long ago, but she hadn't, Arthur had to try and be less suspicious. Yet, Morguese had bewitched him with his mother. Arthur was wide awake. How could he have forgotten morguese. A quick half glance toward merlin reminded him of merlin's words.

'_It was a trick!'_

Arthur could barely think. His mind seemed so foggy. His mind played back every moment of what he had believed was his mother speaking to him.

Was it even his mother? Was that what she looked like? He hoped so, she was very beautiful and had had an amazing voice. _Trick!_

_Fire and Water! A giant cat with wings, Merlin stroking the purring beast. Tears, sadness and then nothing. Words echoing from a lake beneath snow capped mountains. _

'_It is a selfish act to keep someone here who should live; He did not act selfishly toward you and this is how he is repaid!'_

_Mim burning bright like the sun, screaming in agony. Merlin dousing the light and a dragon rising above them all with a word: Destiny._

Arthur woke with the sun falling on his face. After a moment trying to reflect on his dream, he turned to face Merlin. Mim was still there holding a still fevered Merlin's hand. Both were asleep; Mim a little more peacefully than Merlin, whose forehead was stilled coated in sweat. Arthur sat up quickly. Mim hadn't cured him. He grabbed his scabbard and considered running Mim through when a small cough from the main room reminded him of the boy, Thomas. He couldn't remove the one person left who could look after the boy.

Arthur glanced back at Mim. Her eyes were open and yellow. Her eyes were studying Arthur's, which made him twitch involuntary with the feeling of nervousness that flooded him. Then her eyes went to Merlin. Shock filled them. Starting up, Mim's hands were checking his wounds and checking his temperature.

"What's wrong?" Arthur demanded. Mim gave him a look which only Guias had given him when something hasn't worked.

"I have no idea" she admitted. "That incantation has never once failed. It's like something is trying to drag him into death." Her eyes flashed. "Who is Freya?"

"The cursed druid? What's she got to do with it, she's dead!" The look Mim gave him stunned him into silence. Merlin and Freya? No way! Mim sighed and gently shook her head.

"It is a selfish thing to keep someone on the brink of death when they could live." Mim stated. The memory of his dream flashed through Arthur's mind. Could it be…

"I had a dream about the druid and a lake with mountains round it. I think it was the druid, she was in the cursed form." Arthur made eye contact with Mim and felt a jolt as her eyes flashed. Memories flashed briefly through his mind; the dream and his mother.

"Why do you think of your mother?" Mim asked, genuinely concerned. "I only wished to see the dream but your mind threw me that image. I didn't think you knew what she looked like."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to admit that he had been tricked by a sorcerer In case it gave Mim ideas. Understanding that Arthur didn't want to talk about it, she continued.

"I know where that lake is." She began, "We won't make it there today, not if we go to see Sir Ector, but I think I can detach the connection for a short while."

Mim took Merlin's hands in hers and began muttering strange words under her breath. The air in the room seemed to tingle with magic. If Arthur hadn't been so wary of magic, it would have filled him with awe. Mim suddenly began to glow brightly. The dream once again made it to the fore front of his mind. When she returned to a normal level of … brightness, Arthur noted the deep calm breathing from Merlin and a small cough from him. The film of sweat had left him as well.

"I shall prepare a small breakfast then we should leave to visit Sir Ector." Mim explained to Arthur before leaving. Arthur stared at the door. Only a loud groan from Merlin shook him from the blank stare.

"Freya?" Merlin muttered before opening his eyes. He slowly took in his surroundings and was close to tears when he realised Freya was not there. "Where am I?" He asked himself.

"Think carefully, Merlin and then it will come to you." was Arthur's half sarcastic remark. Merlin thought carefully and one name came to his head: Mim.


	5. Chapter 5

After a quick breakfast, a nervous Arthur and a wary Mim set off on their journey towards Sir Ector's castle. According to Mim this journey was about half a days away. As they were leaving, Arthur gave a glance backward to Merlin and Thomas waving them off. Arthur trusted Merlin with his life, and the brief conversation they had had just before himself and Mim set off still echoed in his mind.

"_She is a witch, Merlin," Arthur had said, " I'm not sure if I should trust her. I was tricked before, I'm scared of being tricked again."_

"_You can't spend your life second guessing, Arthur," Merlin had answered, " A person must trust on faith or it is useless to trust at all."_

He hated to admit it but the little cretin was right. Trust was a matter of faith. Arthur's mind quickly took him to the face of Guinevere. She had complete trust in everything, even him. Arthur glanced at Mim, who was finishing a bundle of food for their journey. He did feel trust in her. A different trust, to that of Morguese, who had tricked him and taken Morgana from them. He often wondered if he would ever see Morgana again. She was, as it turned out, one of his best friends. How could he cope without the advice of his best friend? No, he trusted Mim: and now it was time to show a bit of faith.

"Ready to go?" Mim asked putting the bundle of food into a shoulder bag. Arthur nodded. Mim gave him a reassuring smile and began to walk away from the cottage.

The first half of their journey proceeded in awkward silence. When they stopped for a meal, Arthur thought it best to break the silence. After having to deal with Merlin's constant chatter, he actually missed having someone to talk to. Arthur glanced at Mim. She sat with her gaze steadily on the sky, Arthur felt a shiver as he examined the swirling gold in her eyes. It was mesmerising and frightening at the same time. The fear reminded him of Morguese. Then the idea of what to talk about struck him.

"Can witches contact the dead?" Mim's gaze swiftly moved from the sky to Arthur's face. Arthur felt completely exposed under her gaze and was certain she could see what lay behind the question. She smiled sadly.

"Some can." Mim stated, shifting slightly, " I personally wouldn't. The dead are just that, and should be left in peace. It is a cruel thing to summon a soul from their sleep."

"How can you tell if it's real or an illusion?" Arthur wanted to know. It had clawed at his heart, that small question of doubt that he was unable to shake. Mim didn't look at him.

"You can't know." Mim looked at Arthur. "Sometimes it is easier and better to believe a lie. You never know what the results would be." Arthur flushed at the words. He had been close to killing his father when he thought that it was his mother that Morguese summoned.

Mim stood and brushed herself down. Arthur stood and did the same.

"One thing you can always trust," Mim began placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "A real mage, or rather a good mage, will never summon the dead and never rely on magic. The God's would strip it from you in seconds if misused." Arthur could think of nothing to reply to that, so remained silent.

For the next hour of walking, Arthur processed everything Mim had said. It was clear, if Mim wasn't lying, that either way he looked at it, Morguese was not a good sorcerer. Maybe not evil; but definitely with an agenda of her own. Many sorcerers had attempted to kill his father, usually face on, but Morguese had used him. If he had done it, he knew that after the anger had gone, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself.

"Mim?" Arthur wass going to ak the question that had been there his whole life. Mim glanced back.

"Yes?"

"How did it all start?" Mim faltered in her steps but continued to walk.

"I'm not the one to ask," Mim almost whispered. "The person to ask is someone who lived through it and before it?" Arthur nodded. Mim was probably born after the beginning of it all.

"Would it make a difference, I mean," Arthur stuggled to put together his next question without offending, "what's so special about sorcery? I mean, how ..."

Mim cut him off with a laugh. She turned round with a smile.

"Would it make a difference if sorcerers were wiped out?" Arthur wanted the ground to swallow him. Hearing it out load made it sound cruel and callous; he hadn't wanted to come across that way. "It might not make a difference, but it is not the right way of going about it. Fewer natural sorcerers are being born each year, the number wasn't to great anyway. We were always dying out. Our time here is ending; we are not needed. What's so special about sorcery? Nothing. Except an understanding of the world and nature that is enlightening. Being able to understand the elements so much that you can manipulate them for a purpose. It makes you feel so small, but an integral part of the world."

"You said manipulate, not control." The air around Arthur seemed to fizz. Mim's entire being was fizzing. When she looked back at Arthur, he shrank back. She was terrifying.

"Nature can not be controlled. You can try but it will only lead to death." Mim's very voice seemed to echo around the air. Then it was gone. Mim was staring blankly at the ground. Arthur noticed tears.

"I didn't mean to make you angry," Arthur stayed where he was, although part of him wanted to go over and comfort the girl. He was afraid. He had never seen a person ooze such power.

"No, it's fine." Mim calmly stated. "It is something that many believe; that we can control and use the elements to shape how we think the world should be. But the world has its own agenda, what should happen will happen without our help." Mim wiped her eyes and glanced at Arthur. Fear was gone. Pity replaced it.

"Lets keep moving." Arthur suggested walking over to Mim and patting her shoulder. Mim smiled gratefully back.

"I thought I had scared you away back there." Mim said later as they were walking. Arthur smiled. "It's not something I'm proud of, but my emotions get the better of me sometimes."

"It happens to everyone," Arthur reassured.

"Yeah, but not that dramatically!" Arthur continued to smile at the tone. "Sorcerers are such drama queens at times!"

Both chuckled at this and continued to Sir Ector's castle in a much more comfortable silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The castle of Sir Ector wasn't even close to being as grand as the castle of Camelot. The building had clearly been neglected and half of one wing looked ready to collapse at the first gust of wind. Arthur imagined at one point it was probably a fine building; the ivy, though now increasing the damage to the derelict portions of the castle, would have looked rather nicer if tended properly and he thought he could make out climbing roses in amongst the parasitic ivy. Yes; this would probably have been a fine building, and continued to be one, if in the proper care. Mim stared.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked. Mim shook her head continuing to stare sadly at the forlorn looking building. Arthur stared at her expectantly; he wasn't going to give up until he got an answer. Mim glanced at Arthur and notice the look. She sighed.

"It not the fine building I remember from a few years ago." she explained. Arthur looked back at the building confused. The scale of damage to the building was consistent of being neglected for tens of years, not a mere 'few years'. "The rumours must have been true." Mim sighed sadly.

"Rumours?" Arthur asked still contemplating the building. He noticed Mim nod out his peripheral vision.

"Apparently, Sir Ector allowed a witch into his home as she ran from execution." Arthur nearly gave himself whip-lash from the speed he turned his head to move his stare from the castle to Mim. "The witch had apparently taken a liking to Kay," a disgusted look crossed Mim's face as she spat out the part about Kay, " He flattered her and pretended to woo her, while all the time contacting the Guards of Camelot about where to find the witch." It was Arthur's turn to look disgusted; he couldn't stand back stabbers, they were the worst of people. "When she found out the betrayal, she flew out in a rage and destroyed half the castle," Mim hesitated. "And Sir Ector's wife."

Arthur was aghast. His thoughts flew into a frenzy at the thought of the heart broken witch killing an innocent woman. No amount of betrayal was worth killing. She must have been a bad witch. But that thought didn't sit well with him. It would have taken days, maybe weeks, for the guards to arrive here, nothing untoward had apparently happened in that time except a false romance. If Kay had not seduced her and gone behind her back it would never have happened. Did that mean it was Kay's fault? A sniff brought Arthur out of his thoughts. He looked at Mim in a daze. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Lady Rose was the best of people. She adored Sir Ector and her stepson." Mim breathed.

"Kay wasn't her son?" Mim shook her head.

"His mother wasn't well after she had Kay," Mim almost pleaded, "I was told that she would walk around in a daze and not even look at her son. Before help could arrive, she killed herself."

Arthur felt a twinge of pity for Kay. He knew how hard it was to grow up not knowing your mother. He imagined it must have been difficult to accept a new woman, even one a charming as Lady Rose sounded, as a mother. When he voiced this opinion to Mim, she disagreed.

" No, Kay viewed Lady Rose as his mother. They were, at times, the happiest of families." Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"At times?" Arthur mimicked. Mim returned the question with a slight smile.

"Every family has their problems." Mim started toward the broken and battered looking drawbridge which lead into the crumbling castle's courtyard. "I, myself, haven't spoken to my other sisters in years."

"You have other sisters?" Arthur was perplexed. "You said you had no family to care if you died?"

"They wouldn't care. One does things her own way, trying to fix the world in how she sees fit, and the other has dedicated herself to study." Mim listed off gruffly. Arthur would have asked more but as they entered a guard thrust a sword to Mim's throat while another pointed one in Arthur's back.

"Hmm, not as welcoming as before." Mim calmly stated, looking mildly at the sword as if it were no threat at all. Arthur huffed at her comment.

"I am Prince Arthur of Camelot," He began in his most regal, commanding voice, "I am here to beg an audience with Sir Ector." At his words the guard behind him lowered his sword, but the other remained constant at Mim's throat. "The lady is with me." Arthur warned. The sword lowered.

"We will enquire if Sir Ector is well enough to receive visitors, My Lord." Both guard rushed off to ascertain the situation. Arthur gave Mim an annoyed glance.

"Is it impossible for you to get in danger without making a joke or annoying people more?" Mim briefly raised her eyebrows and gave a sly smile. Arthur shook his head in exasperation "You're worse than Merlin!" Mim's smile merely widened. Still shaking his head, Arthur took note of his surroundings, which were in even more disarray than the exterior. He watched as an owl fluttered from it's perch in a large hole in the wall to the broken stables and fix its yellow eyes on them. Arthur nervously glanced away, he didn't much care for owls. The court yard held a variety of broken or hastily mended items used for training knights. It was a depressing sight, but an even more depressing sihgt was about to descend.

The two guards returned to where Arthur and Mim had remained. Mim's attention was distracted at that moment with the owl, which still gazed unblinkingly at them. It soothed him to see Mim look just as uncomfortable with the presence of the owl..

"Sir Ector will see you, My Lord." Was the curt reply to their request. Mim nodded politely to their rudeness. Though displeased at being addressed this way, Arthur nodded politely also. They were lead across the distressed courtyard and through, what once would have been a handsome oak door.

The inside of the castle was charred here and there. It smelled mildewy and damp. Sir Ector had clearly lost all pride in his home. They were brought to an opening which clearly once had a door and announced.

"Prince Arthur and em..." The guard look flustered. "Err, guest." he finished lamely, glancing sheepishly at Mim and Arthur.

Mim and Arthur made their way to the throne-like chair which was occupied by an old, decrepit man. Mim looked around with a confused expression. Arthur understood the confusion; where was the jovial Sir Ector. A gasp from Mim brought his attention back to the dire figure in front of them.

"Sir Ector?" Mim breathed in shock. Arthur did a double take. He remembered Sir Ector and the pitiful creature in front of him was nothing like that memory. The Ector he remembered had bright blue eyes which sparkled with joy, he had been quite portly and enjoyed to laugh as much as anything else. The shrivelled looking figure had none of this. Lank silver hair fell around a skeletal face and framed dull blue eyes. This face looked like it hadn't laughed ever in its life. Arthur quickly thought about when he had last seen Sir Ector. It had only been a matter of months, he was sure; the Lords of the county had gathered at Camelot to celebrate the start of hunting season. Had all this misfortune happened to Ector in such a short span of time?

"Who are you?" a thin voice enquired, "What do you want?" Mim looked ready to burst into tears at the emotionless tone.

"I am Prince Arthur, Sir Ector." Arthur began slowly, the dull eyes glanced at him with no hint of recognition in them even though they had been partnered for a hunt. "This is Mim," Arthur gestured to Mim, a flutter of emotion crossed Ector's face, "We are here to discuss your son, Kay?" Arthur looked shrewdly at Ector; he hadn't liked the look that crossed Ector's face. Ector's features brightened at the mention of Kay.

"Kay?" he smiled serenely, "Kay is such a good boy. He caught his first deer the other day." Ector added proudly. "Only eleven years old and he caught his first deer. His mother begged him to let it go; our larder is already full and we have no need for any more meat." Arthur noticed tears streaming down Mim's face at the confuse tumble of memories that erupted from Ector. Arthur felt a well of emotion too. This was not the witty man he had known. Mim sniffed.

"Sir Ector?" she began quietly, "Do you remember me? I am Mim." The same look passed Ector's face that passed over before. "I cured the bout of sickness that engulfed you're household three years ago?"

"Witch!" Ector spat out before being engulfed in a fit of coughing. Mim flinched as if she had been struck. A flutter of wings announced the arrival of a bird through one of the broken windows. It caught Mim's attention briefly, then she stared at the floor.

"Sir Ector?" Arthur began, "Do you know you're son is trying and executing, people who he thinks are sorcerers?"

"Such a good boy..." was the weak muttered response.

Arthur and Mim continued to look at Ector with pity and concern. The slam of metal announced the arrival of Kay.

"Father," he began triumphantly; not noticing the visitors, had slammed down his sword and strutted toward his father. "I have found and burnt down that little witch Mim's house!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mim and Arthur stood in shock at the arrival of Kay. He too seemed too shocked to be aware of the people in his fathers presence. Arthur, who was used to dealing with the unexpected, recovered first an drew his sword just in time as Kay seemed to gather his senses.

"You!" Kay spat with so much venom, it could have killed in an instant. He began to search frantically at his belt for the sword he had only moments before slammed onto the table.

"Don't even think about it, Kay." Arthur advised forcefully, advancing slowly on Kay. Kay narrowed his eyes viciously.

"I won't be intimidated in my own home," he backed away from Arthur toward his abandoned sword. "And you will address me a _Sir _Kay." Kay smugly stated, a triumphant grin spread across his face.

"And you will address me as Sire or Prince Arthur." Arthur parried. The smile instantly dropped from Kay's face; much to Arthur's satisfaction. Kay visibly gulped. Arthur was feeling decidedly proud of the reaction he had caused. Mim had slowly approached Arthur and plucked hesitantly at his sleeve.

"Arthur? The house? Thomas?" came a terrified murmur from Mim. Arthur recalled the announcement and apprehension began to billow up inside him. Merlin and Thomas were in the house. Arthur quickly glanced toward Mim, his eyes showing his concern. The distraction was enough for Kay to seize his sword and bear down on Mim. Arthur's focus was too slow, but the movement had startled another visitor in the hall. A fluster of feathers and angry shrieks from an owl startled Kay, giving Arthur back the advantage. Which he took, knocking Kay's sword to the ground and placing a boot on the blade. Kay looked pathetically at Arthur.

"Sire, that little witch is the reason my father is like this!" He screeched desperately, gesturing toward the frail figure who sat silently on the throne. "She is the one who brought that cursed woman to us!" Mim looked on, her face a mixture of disbelief and sympathy. "She is the devil!" was the last scream of defeat. Kay slumped on the ground heaving with heavy sobs. Mim's sympathy took over.

"Kay..." Mim cautiously approached the distraught figure. When close enough she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kay acted with lightning reflexes, batting her hand away and pushing himself away. A tear fell down Mim's cheek. "We were friends once. What changed?" Kay looked up at Mim, his hate filled expression softened slightly.

"You lied to me!" came a rasp. "You lied to me for years by not telling me you were a witch! You didn't trust me!"

"Is it any wonder?" Mim retorted angrily. "You sold out every sorcerer you could find! What would have made me any different?"

"I wouldn't have sold you out!" Kay lied, his eyes darting to the ground. At least he had the honesty to look ashamed. Mim laughed mirthlessly.

"Yes, you would have." She finished quietly. The former friends continued to gaze at each other. Arthur had to agree with Mim; from everything he had heard, Kay would have sold Mim. Arthur tried to put himself in their situation. Would he have sold out Mim? While pondering the difficulties of the question, the atmosphere around Kay and Mim resorted back to loathing.

"Well, we are on separate paths now," an evil grin slowly formed, "you have just confessed that you are a witch in front of the Crowned Prince. Your death is certain. Just like the people that were barred in your hovel."

Mim lashed out at Kay. No magic; but a mighty slap across his face that echoed through the hall. The air went cold as ice and tingled with the emotions of the witch in front of them. Without a second glance, Mim ran from the hall. Arthur followed at equal speed. Merlin and Thomas had been barred in. A part of him had had faith that they had escaped before the mob arrived, but Kay's statement filled him with certainty that his friend and the boy had perished. Two more innocents in the war against sorcery. How had it taken this long for Arthur to realise that this war claimed more innocents than guilty?

Mim ran until she entered the wood out of sight of the castle, then collapsed onto the ground, panting and sobbing. Arthur stood catching his breath.

" Cold blooded, savage..." Mim gasped. Then her eyes darted up with a look of fury. "And I didn't need your help!" she spat angrily. Arthur followed her gaze, which was focused on an owl calmly perched on a branch.

"An owl?" Arthur was confused. "Mim?" Had she lost her mind in grief. Mim continued to glare at the owl.

"Arthur, think." she stated calmly. Arthur continued to look puzzled, so Mim continued. "Owls don't come out during the day." Clarity dawned on Arthur like a bucket of icy water. His gaze fixed on the owl. With a hoot, the owl spread its wings and began to flutter to the ground. But the owl never reached the ground. As it descended, the owl's form changed to that or a person; who sat on a log in front of them. A woman of about thirty or thirty-five sat serenely before them. Her hair the same silver-brown colour that the owls feathers had been, was raggedly cut shoulder length and loooked as if it hadn't been washed in weeks. she was dressed in grey trousers tucked into brown boots and a hay coloured tunic under a dark grey coat which fell to her knees.

"Such ungratefulness," she began calmly, "Little sister, I can still turn your hair purple if I wish." She added with a hint of a grin and a twinkle in her yellow eyes. Mim narrowed her eyes and looked ready to leap at the woman, but the threat of purple hair must have been strong enough to keep her at bay.

"I didn't need your help." Mim stated, standing and glaring. "You should have stayed in your cave, with your books." Arthur thought it best to interrupt before it turned into a full blown argument, which would hinder their journey to the cottage and knowing the fate of those who were in it.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked the older woman. She glanced at Arthur and stood. She wasn't much taller than Mim, but the way she held herself made her seem much taller. He had assumed the yellow in her eyes was caused by the same phenomenon as Mim's, but on closer inspection; as she seemed to inspect him, he realised the were naturally yellow with speckles of hazel. She smiled.

"I haven't seen you, Prince Arthur, since you were a baby." She commented, " I am known as Archimedes as an owl. My name is Elaine of Garlot, a name which hasn't brought me luck in recent years." She extended her hand. Arthur, though unsettled, reached out a shook it.

"You know me?" he squeaked lamely. Cursing himself inwardly at his nervousness. Mim seemed harmless compared to this Archimedes, or Elaine. Archimedes nodded and smiled. No wait, Elaine! Arthur felt his mind was collapsing in on itself.

"I was there at your birth." She turned her steady gaze toward Mim who continued to look furious."Should we not be heading to the cottage, Mim?" Mim glared but worry over took her need to argue with her sibling. Mim ran her fingers distractedly through her hair and nodded. "I can get us there in an instant, if you will permit me to use magic, Sire?" Arthur didn't know where to look; Arch... Elaine's gaze had once again settled on him. Arthur merely nodded, keeping his gaze down. He was too anxious about Merlin and Thomas to care how much sorcery was used. Archim...Elaine bowed her head gracefully in acknowledgement, then extended her hands to each of them. Mim took the left hand, Arthur; with a nod of encouragement, hesitantly took the right.

It felt as though everything around them had turned to smoke and was moving around them. Arthur's eyes seemed to be seeing in several directions at once. I dawned on him that it wasn't the landscape that had become smoke; they had. He had seen sorcerers disappear in flashes of smoke and here he was experiencing it. He didn't like it. The sensation of seeing several ways was disorientating and was making him feel nauseous. In what seemed like seemed like seconds; and it probably was, the landscape once again solidified around them. As soon as the world around them stopped moving, Mim proceeded to vomit, Arthur didn't feel too good himself and glancing at Archimedes, noticed she seemed a little paler.

"I thought you would turn us into birds?" Mim managed to say in between heaves. Archimedes gave her sister a sly look.

"I said 'instantly'," she explained, "Not 'quickly'." Arthur didn't think he'd be very good as a bird and she had said instantly. He wondered if it was common practice to turn people into birds.

Those thoughts ceased as soon as he became aware of two things; they were at the cottage and it was blazing. Arthur took a step back from the heat and started to panic. There was no way Merlin could have escaped that.

Archimedes stepped forward with her right hand outstretched, palm facing the blaze and began making circular motions. The fire in front of them began to die down and in a matter of moments the fire was out. The only clue that there had been a fire was the burnt out wreck that was Mim's home. No heat emanated from the house. Archimedes stepped forward to the charred front door and placed a finger on the length of wood barring the door from opening, which crumpled into a pile of ash and charcoal. Mim bit back a sob.

"Thomas!" she yelled hopefully. Arthur didn't bother yelling for his friend. If they were in there, they were already dead. Archimedes slowly opened the door with a concerned look on her face, as if dreading what she would find. Arthur prepared himself for seeing the charred bodies of his friend and the recently orphaned child. They made their way into what was the main room. No bodies greeted them there. Mim rushed to the nearest door, still clinging to the hope that the child was alive. Arthur followed. Archimedes slowly approached the other door and opened it.

"Thomas?" Mim cried desperately as she searched the room that Arthur and Merlin had shared the night before. It was barely recognisable under the smoke damage and charred edges. Arthur put a comforting hand on Mim's shoulder. He glance over to Archimedes. She was leaning on the precarious door frame and smiling.

"How can you be smiling?" Mim yelled furiously, as she finally lost it with her elder sibling. Archimedes opened her mouth to answer, but Mim had leapt in a flash a struck her sister full force across the face. Archimedes barely flinched as her lip burst, spilling blood down her chin. "You really are the cruel hearted bitch that everyone says you are!" Mim continued to rant, tears pouring from her eyes, which had changed to their natural brown colour. Archimedes glanced at her sister with a look of hurt. Then smiled again.

"They're not here." Arthur blanched. Mim stared. Archimedes smiled. "They're not here!" she laughed lightly and turned her gaze back to the room that Thomas had slept in. Arthur rushed over, thinking of hitting Archimedes himself. Mim looked into the room. A look of surprise filled her face. When Arthur reached the sisters, he too glanced into the room.

"Ha!" Arthur managed. A swell of hope flooded him. The window in the room had been smashed outward and was not charred. But the thing that Arthur noticed, was Merlin's scarf snagged on a a piece of glass, hanging out the window.

* * *

Yeay ended on a happy! Review please. I like reviews, they give me warm fuzzies. :) And spur me on to write more!


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin lay slumped against a tree; exhausted, muddy and smelling of smoke. He and Thomas weren't far from the cottage, but in their escape, Merlin's wound had reopened and was bleeding heavily. He had managed to preform a little discreet magic in order to break the window, but it had drained him. Thomas had gone to find some water. Merlin glanced at his seeping shoulder, which had been bound with Thomas' jacket since Merlin's scarf had become lost in the panic. He tried hard to stay awake, even though the lure of sleep was overwhelming, every time he closed his eyes, he saw Freya and it scared him. Not that he didn't want to think about Freya, but this seemed more... sinister.

"Merlin." Thomas stumbled through the nearest set of trees to Merlin's right, clutching wood in his thin arms. His blonde hair sticking to his damp forehead. "I found a stream which leads off the lake, but I need to run back to the cottage to get a bucket or something to put it in." Thomas explained calmly to the invalid. Merlin smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," Merlin began to sit further up, which seemed to take an age, but had Thomas to help him "I'll light a fire for us to keep warm." Thomas nodded, his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Will you be okay?" he quivered. Merlin gave his brightest smile.

"Yeah!" He laughed. "Just fine." Thomas looked reassured and began to walk back to the cottage they had not long ago vacated. As soon as Thomas had moved from sight and sound Merlin preformed the practised spell to light the fire after setting the wood in the correct way. Pain shot through Merlin's shoulder causing him to gasp and fall back against the tree. Closing his eyes, Freya's face seemed so clear. Merlin's blue orbs sprang open. He was dying, he was certain of it. It confused him. The wound wasn't so bad, he had had worse. Mim's medicine was advanced and excellent; so why was he dying? Finally, his body gave up trying to keep his eyes open. Sleep overcame the wounded warlock and silence fell around the forest around him.

* * *

Arthur dashed forward into the room and grabbed the red scarf. He smiled, shaking his head in disbelief, examining the scarf. Trust that lucky buffoon to escape from the claws of death again. His smile faltered slightly as he spotted a patch of red on the sill. Archimedes, sensing something amiss, joined Arthur at the window and gazed at the red. She leaned forward and placed her finger on the patch, which transferred some of itself onto the tip. She then sniffed and licked the sticky substance.

"Blood. Fresh." was the deduction. Arthur gave the witch a frustrated look. He knew what it was. "Male, about twenty I'd say." this he didn't know and wished he still didn't. Merlin was injured. Again. Typical.

"They may have gone into the woods to hide?" Mim suggested hopefully. Arthur turned to Mim and nodded, putting his friend's scarf into his pocket; the oaf would probably complain about losing it.

"I agree." Arthur started back toward the door. "We'll split up and search." He turned to the elder witch, "Will you help?" Archimedes answered with a delicate nod. Arthur nodded gratefully back. "Thank you."

The three left the burnt wreck, which had only a short time ago been a cosy house. Arthur drew his sword and headed to the south of the woods toward the lake, Mim went west toward the former village, leaving Archimedes to venture north to the stream.

Archimedes had barely stepped into the trees, when a rustling began a few feet in front of her. She stood calmly and gazed at the spot, not even surprised when a small child appeared. The boy looked about seven or eight, maybe older; Archimedes had never been good with ages. The blonde boy gasped in surprise when he nearly ran head first into the sorceress. The boy panting for breath and terror, gazed helplessly up at Archimedes. Archimedes smile serenely back.

"Thomas." it was a statement rather than a question, but the boy nodded in confirmation. "Mim is looking for you." Thomas' eyes lit up with joy.

"Where is she?" He asked hurriedly. "Merlin is injured and I think he may be dying!" Thomas sobbed. Archimedes stared in the direction he had arrived from. Thomas bobbed uncertainly from one foot to the other.

"I'll see to Merlin," Archimedes soothed. "Where were you heading?"

"To get a bucket for water." Archimedes nodded distractedly.

"Then go get it." she advised softly. The boy dashed off like a scared rabbit, while Archimedes hurried to the location of the injured warlock.

After a few minutes, Archimedes could smell a fire. Gazing into a small clearing; only big enough for one or two people to lie down, her eyes fell onto a sleeping figure. Archimedes rushed to the side of the dark haired man.

"Merlin?" she called grabbing his face, staring intently. "Merlin?" Merlin didn't respond. Archimedes closed her yellow eyes, only to open them seconds later with fierce golden tendrils snaking their way across the iris.

"_Merlin?" a dark haired woman called holding out her hand. The surrounding area was smoky. The smoky figure of Merlin gazed lovingly back at the woman._

"_Freya?" he whispered. "Am I dying?" the woman nodded serenely. The area round her seeming to solidify. Trees, a lake, mountains; all became visible._

Archimedes blinked. All gold gone from her eyes. She knew where that lake was, she knew exactly what the woman was doing. She had to get Mim. Instantly Elaine stood up, but Archimedes flew away to the west toward her sister.

* * *

Mim stumbled through the dense trees and shrubs, catching her dress on clawing branches as she passed. She huffed and paused once again to detach the hated cloth from the branch's lifeless grasp. She had barely made any headway through the woods considering the time.

"Thomas!" Mim yelled, cocking her head to try and listen for any signs of voices or movement. The trees remained silent. After a pause, Mim lifted her skirts and continued to move amongst the trees in search of her young ward and the warlock. The prince clearly didn't know what Merlin was, or his importance. She felt a bit vague on the exact nature of the importance, but Merlin was definitely destined for great things. She didn't blame the warlock for not telling Arthur; the prince was still floundering around in uncertainty and uncertainty is never a good thing when you are destined to rule. Mim stumbled again.

"Urgh! I hate nature!" she muttered under her breath. The beating of wings made Mim turn her attention upward. Her eyes narrowed as soon as the caught sight of the owl. The owl circled and began to land, even before it was close to the ground, Archimedes melted into Elaine; who stumbled but continued to walk steadily toward Mim.

"You must come quick," she calmly informed, without any of the haste in her voice that her body language betrayed, "I have found Merlin. He is being pulled toward death and only you can help. I will bring Arthur." Mim watched as her sister began to turn, "He is not far away, head for the stream. Quickly!" With that Archimedes fluttered into the air, leaving Mim standing processing the information she had received.

"Wait!" Mim cried out as soon as thing clicked into place, "What about Thomas?" Mim began to run in the direction of the stream, ignoring the scratches and snags from the cruel branches. It was just like Elaine to fly off and leave people hanging. Mim continued to stumble her way as fast as she could toward the ailing warlock.

* * *

Arthur had made better progress through the wood, as the area he had begun to search was a little less densely filled with trees. He called out for Thomas and Merlin simultaneously. He'd probably come across them laughing or joking; Merlin would most likely be doing something stupid and grinning that goofy grin. Arthur gently shook his head; he _hoped_ that was how he would find him. The dolt was probably the only person he could think of as a best friend. He was a terrible servant, but he made up for it with loyalty. He had been with him through so many things and supported him. He even supported Arthur's feelings for Gwen. Arthur paused. Gwen; she would never speak to him again if he brought Merlin back dead.

"Merlin!" he called with more nervousness at the thought of Gwen's heart break at losing their friend. "Thomas!" Mim would probably curse him if he didn't find her ward.

Arthur continued through the woods contemplating the past couple of days. Here he was; Arthur, future King, son of Uther, consorting with witches. His distrust was still there, especially toward Archimedes, or Elaine (he would need to ask which it was.). She was clearly one of the sorcerers his father talked of who served what they called the 'Old Religion'. He had the idea, if provoked, she would be extraordinarily dangerous. A gut feeling though, trusted her. Had she really been at his birth? He tired to doubt it, but things were not adding up with something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but Mim and … her sister, were clearly concealing things from him.

A shriek drew Arthur's attention to the sky. A hawk was diving to attack, the poor bird in question was an owl. Arthur squinted, making out the brown-grey feathers of the owl as it dived out of the clutches of the hawk. A talon had clearly made contact and the owl began to tumble to the ground. Just moments before impact, the owl swiftly changed shape and Archimedes tumbled over the ground clutching an arm. Her reflexes were sharp and righted herself swiftly, glaring up at the hawk.

"You okay?" Arthur hadn't moved; he wasn't that comfortable round her. She twisted her arm to examine the deep, ragged gash in her arm with steady eyes.

"Yes." immediately she turned toward Arthur. "Merlin is severely wounded. I suggest we make haste." She glanced at her arm. "I will take you there on foot. Come!" She started to run to the south. Arthur followed, filled with anxiety.

* * *

Mim arrived swiftly at Merlin's side. Immediately she set to work, chanting and calling his name softly. Elaine had been right, obviously; the druid Freya was trying to bring Merlin over to death, draining him, in his physically weakened state, of his magical strength; which Mim sensed to be great, greater than Elaine's maybe. The barrier Mim had created had weakened greatly, allowing the deceased druid access to Merlin's kind heart. Mim laughed mirthlessly to herself. His kind and loyal nature were going to be the death of him.

Rustling to her left brought the two running figures of Arthur and Elaine. Mim raised her eyebrows at this.

"Since when do you run, Elaine?" Mim asked in clipped tones before turning her attention back to Merlin. Elaine merely looked on serenely, ignoring her younger sister's mocking question. Arthur had rushed to his servants side as soon as he spotted him. "Why did you say only I could help him? Surely your power is stronger?" Mim asked the only standing figure.

"I could feel the presence of your magic around him already." Elaine answered, "It would have been unwise to try and write over something that is already there." Mim looked sour.

"Are you saying, in your oh, so cryptic ways, that I preformed the barrier spell wrong?"

"Don't be silly, Mim," Elaine calmly stated. "The spell was perfect, but he has been weakened and it is allowing her access." Mim only just managed to control her frustration toward her sister.

" Allowing who access?" Arthur asked nervously. The sisters shared a look. Elaine contemplated her answer very carefully, not wanting to reveal what Merlin was.

"The druid, Freya." she began carefully and calculating, "It seems she is trying to reunite herself with Merlin, in death." Arthur merely looked confused, but before he could ask more, Thomas made his way into the small clearing.

" Mim!" he cried out joyfully, placing the charred bucket filled with water carefully on the ground.

"Thomas." Mim whispered happily, filled with relief. They were soon in a very happy hug, which had to be interrupted sooner than they wished.

"Mim?" Elaine interrupted, "I need you to keep Merlin on this side of the veil." Mim looked anxiously at her sister. "Arthur; you'll have to come with me. There are only two ways of saving your friend and if the first is unsuccessful, I will need your help with the second." Elaine looked anxiously at Arthur. Mim's already anxious expression, turned to horror and barely breathed the next statement.

"The Cup of Life!"

* * *

Phew! That chapter was hard work! May be a little wait for the next chapter guys! Busy time coming up! Please leave me reviews so it encourages me to continue! :) kthanx!


	9. Chapter 9

"What is the Cup of Life?" Arthur asked, sensing the discomfort between the two sorceresses. The look of anxiety in Mim was disconcerting enough, but to see someone as calm as Elaine look fearful, was almost terrifying. The latter glanced at Arthur.

"Something very powerful," her gaze switched to Mim, "and very dangerous."

"You'll have to face her." Mim stated, her concentration still mainly focused on Merlin. Elaine's jaw clenched and a tendril of gold passed through her eyes. Clearly the 'her' was someone she did not want to see.

"Then it will be on her life," came the faint growl from Elaine. "This time, I won't be distracted."

"But..."Mim began, but was almost immediately interrupted by Elaine's furious outbreak.

"Yes, Mim, I know the consequences of stepping foot on that Isle, but if you can think of any other way of helping, then please, tell me!" Mim visibly shrunk away from the angry outburst. Mim could make her surroundings chill with her anger; Elaine made it snow. Arthur became even more anxious around the elder witch. After a short pause the air warmed again and the snow stopped. Elaine took a deep breath. "Come, Prince Arthur. We should leave now. Every second is vital." She paused, looking reluctant. "Which unfortunately means, instant travelling." Arthur grimaced.

"You mean the smoke?" mumbled half heartedly. Elaine grimaced back.

"When needs be..." it soothed him to see the sorceress look as ill at ease with the smoke travel as he felt. She held her hand out gracefully for Arthur to take. If she hadn't been a sorceress; he would have admired the grace which she executed every movement with, but with that knowledge, it only made him nervous. Arthur took her hand. "It might be better if you close your eyes and hold your breath." Arthur immediately did so and in moments he could feel the familiar sensation of becoming tendrils of smoke. He still felt nauseous, but less that previously. In an even quicker time than last, he felt himself solidify.

"We're here." Arthur carefully opened his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. He had been expecting to be in an overwhelmingly magical place, so was slightly disappointed to be stood on the banks of a lake.

"Here is where we will find a cure for Merlin?" Arthur scoffed. Elaine stepped closer to the lake and glanced back at Arthur. She smiled lightly as she returned her gaze to the water.

"Sometimes the most humble looking things," Elaine closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, "are the most magnificent." Arthur agreed with this statement whole heartedly, his thoughts turning toward Gwen. Elaine continued to take deep breaths with her eyes closed. After a few moments, her eyes slowly opened. Arthur was at once both entranced and trembling with fear. The world around them seemed to stop, or rather slow down. Elaine's clothes changed into long flowing silks made with what looked like silver smoke and moonlight; her hair also changed into long, cascading dark curls.

"What's going on?" Arthur quivered. Elaine did not answer, instead she addressed the lake.

"Lady of the Lake?" Elaine asked the still water. "I call for an audience!" Silence immediately followed this remark, the only thing that broke it was the sound of the water lapping at the shore of the lake. Arthur was about to comment that it hadn't worked, when the water in front of them seemed to bubble up and rise into the shape of a person. As the water fell, the details of the person became more pronounced. Slowly the face became visible, with doleful eyes and pale skin. After the face; the hair, which flowed down the water-figures back. Soon the dress was visible; blue and purple. The Lady of the Lake was the druid that escaped in Camelot, whom he had killed in her cursed form. How had she ended up here?

"My Lady of Avalon," the druid began smoothly, "What is it that you have to ask of me?" Elaine winced at the title.

"I am no Lady of Avalon," Elaine countered with a clipped tone. "I am Elaine of ..."

"I know who you are." the druid interrupted, "One of your sisters managed to convince a warlock to curse me."she smirked.

"I have no connection with the sister you speak of," Elaine really began to look angry and the water which lapped the shore began to frost over. The druid looked worried for the first time.

"What do you want?" all ceremony dropped. Elaine visibly calmed; the frost melted away.

"I want you to give Merlin back his life, Freya." Abrupt, but to the point. Arthur had to admit, when it came down to it, Elaine could get straight to the point faster than a hound on the scent of sport. Freya looked annoyed.

"No." she answered; equally abrupt and to the point. "I want Merlin here,so that we can share an eternity together, since we were robbed of a life together." Elaine sighed gently, displaying her pity.

"You wouldn't have had a life with Merlin," Arthur started gently. Elaine glanced at him. "The curse..."

"It could have been lifted," Freya pleaded hopefully, "And I could have waited."

"Why?" Arthur and Elaine asked together. Freya's doleful eyes flitted between the prince and the sorceress in front of her.

"Because," she quavered with emotion. "He showed me how beautiful the world could be." A lone tear traced a path down her cheek. Arthur gaped. Elaine's face was a picture of calm.

"What?" Arthur was very confused. How did they know each other? Freya clearly saw the reason behind the question.

"He saved me from the cage," Freya began to explain, "He didn't know I was cursed." she added hastily noticing Arthur's outrage. It hadn't helped.

"Merlin released you?" Arthur snapped. He wasn't sure who he was more angry at; Merlin or Freya.

"Merlin is a kind, warm-hearted soul," it was Elaine who explained more. Her eyes focused on Arthur. "It would have caused him much distress to see anyone in that sort of position; sorcerer or otherwise." Arthur thought this statement through. It was just like the soft dolt to do this sort of thing, he didn't know why he was surprised. He tried to thinkhow he would react, emotionally, if he was faced with a similar situation; he had to admit, he would have probably done the same. The two women were watching him. Elaine continued, when satisfied that Arthur wouldn't interrupt again.

"So," she began harshly. "You repay this act of selflessness, with this." Elaine looked furious again and the water started to freeze again. "You try and pull that boys life across the veil and leave him with no life at all!" Snow began to fall slowly. Arthur shivered and dusted some snow-flakes out of his hair. Freya seemed unaffected by the snow, but she had the decency to look guilty about the actions.

"This is the only way we will be able to have a life together!" Freya screamed desperately. The snow fell heavier. "Magic is outlawed! We would never have been able to be together!"

"You said that you would have waited?" Arthur interrupted again. Instead of the daggers he expected at the end of Elaine's look; there was a look of glowing appraisal. Freya flinched at her mistake.

"I won't give him up," Freya finished stubbornly. "You will have to prise his life from the depths." Freya gave Elaine a tearful look. "I love Merlin and I don't think even you could meddle with life and death, Lady Elaine." With that statement, Freya swiftly returned to the form of water and splashed back into the lake. The world began to move again. Arthur looked at Elaine, hoping she would have something positive to take from this meeting. Her clothes and hair had returned to how they had been; worn. Arthur couldn't take any comfort from the expression on Elaine's face. She looked fearful, which couldn't be good. Slowly, she turned her back on the lake.

"What will we do?" Arthur asked, trying to break the silence. Elaine looked at him, barely registering that there was someone else with her.

"We go to the Isle," she said vacantly, "We will have to use the Cup of Life." she looked scared.

"Why is it so terrifying?" Arthur wasn't liking this frightened look on someone as powerful as Elaine. Elaine bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"To use the Cup of Life, is to take life and death into your own hands," Elaine continued to look fearful, "It has power that no one should hold. It comes, always, with a cost; to save a life, a life must be taken. It has corrupted many and I'm afraid it might hold some power over me still." Arthur's curiosity grew.

"Still?" He questioned, feeling he wouldn't like the answer. Elaine gave a wry smile.

"As one of the descendants of the creators of the Cup." Elaine's look must have mirrored the look of disgust on Arthur's. She looked revolted at the idea her ancestor's created something that powerful; Arthur was revolted at the idea of someone having that power.

"Who is the 'her' you and Mim were talking about?" Arthur wanted more details before they proceeded to the Cup. Elaine absently stroked her forehead in a clear sign of weariness.

"Mim isn't my sister," Arthur was surprised. "Well, that is, not my full sister. I have two full sisters; one is graced with the power to stall ageing," Elaine winced and looked sour, "and the other, well, we've never seen eye to eye. I was twenty when the great purge began." Arthur's look of surprise increased. Elaine smiled cheerlessly. "After I quarrelled with my elder sister, she cursed me to agelessness in the form of an owl." she finished quickly.

"I-I don't understand." Arthur stuttered.

"That same sister," Elaine gave a small laugh completely devoid of any happy emotion. "is the Guardian of the Isle; High Priestess of the Old Religion. Lady Nimueh."

* * *

**Reviews would be nice if you have any opinions. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! sorry it took so long, I have a new job which takes over my usual writing hours (at night when i can't sleep.) I also had to re write a couple of things after watching the 3rd series and rethink some ideas. **

**Anyhoo... enjoy!**

****

**A~**

* * *

Arthur shuddered. He had been told about Nimueh after Merlin had been poisoned. She was a evil sorceress who had tried to kill him and his father on many occasions. Knowing that Elaine was related to her made him extremely wary. There was still a small amount of the trust she had built up with him; but it had shrunk rapidly with her new family member. Surely she wanted him dead; or at the very least his father. Arthur had unconsciously stepped back from Elaine; she, on the other hand, had noticed. She smiled grimly.

"I don't blame you for stepping back," She turned and stared out at the lake. "Unfortunately, you can't change family. Although she tried."

"Tried?" Arthur muttered, his hand had found its way to the hilt of his sword. Elaine nodded, still staring thoughtfully out at the lake.

"Tried to kill me and successfully corrupted our younger sister." She turned back to Arthur. "Thankfully, it didn't work, but her second attempt to get me out the way, did. Any way," she shook her head. "we have no time to reminisce; Merlin is still in danger."

Arthur's head finally caught back up with the situation; he had to trust her to help Merlin. He nodded and stepped hesitantly toward Elaine. She bowed her head gratefully and stepped up to him.

"It takes a lot of courage to face what you fear the most." she stated, extending her hand. Arthur managed to give some semblance of a grin as he prepared to be turned to smoke.

It was a shorter time spent in travel this time around. When the world stopped moving, Arthur carefully opened his eyes and glanced at the scene before him. The Isle was situated in the middle of a lake, with some kind of ruins taking up the majority of the space. It didn't look like it housed the most powerful object created.

"This is it." Elaine stated serenely, looking out at the Isle. She turned to face Arthur. Arthur noticed she looked sad and every year of her real age at that moment. "It would probably be best if you went alone. I cannot step foot on the Isle, but I can hover above as Archimedes." Arthur nodded. It made sense in a way, but he wasn't happy about it.

"Fine. How do I get across?" Arthur asked bluntly. This place made him nervous. Elaine pointed to a small row boat, with no oars. Arthur raised his eyebrows and gave Elaine a look that clearly said 'how is this any help?'

"It will magically glide across." Elaine answered the silent question with a slight grin. Arthur gave a small inclination of his head to show he heard as he made his way to the boat. He turned to ask Elaine a final question, only to see the thick grey coat and her grey streaked hair thicken and thin into a feathery texture. Everything seemed to shrink and meld into itself and in what seemed like no time, the greying owl that was Archimedes fluttered in the space before Arthur. He had to admit; he was impressed.

"I was going to ask you something, but now there is no point." Arthur remarked strolling to the small boat. He stepped inside and glanced nervously, contemplating finding another way to cross. Before he could even put that thought into action the boat began to sail smoothly toward the Isle. Stumbling slightly at the sudden movement, Arthur sat on the bench carefully,glancing up to make sure Archimedes was still there. The owl glided smoothly above, which made Arthur feel slightly better, knowing that there was someone watching over him.

The journey, although only took a matter of minutes, felt like a lifetime. The mist circled around him and seemed to swirl away at the same time. The air around him seemed to vibrate with life, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. The mist thinned and for the first time Arthur registered his surroundings. The Isle of the Blessed seemed to consist of a single ruined castle, which over time had melded into the Isle, making it difficult to distinguish what was castle and what was not. As he peered to examine the ruins for signs of whoever built it, the boat came to an abrupt stop.

Arthur stood and once again turned his attention to the sky. Archimedes was circling lower now, he could almost feel the golden gaze on his every action. Carefully, he stepped from the boat onto the first of a series of stone steps. Slowly he made his way to the top, his senses on high alert and hand on the hilt of his sword. Arthur glanced around as he moved through the ruined archways and once grand rooms. He couldn't help but be mesmerised by the size and intricacies of the remaining architecture. Only magic could have made this, he never realised that it could make something so beautiful. He hesitated with that thought. Nimueh was beautiful, but evil to the core. Arthur mentally shook himself and continued; ignoring the thoughts of the surroundings.

Approaching an open space with what looked like an altar at one end, a flash of movement caught Arthur's eye. On reflex, he moved silently behind the remains of what might have been a wall. He peered round the broken edge. The movement was cloaked figure, who was moving around in such a way, that Arthur was sure they were looking for something. He was about to step out to confront the stranger, when the fluttering form of Archimedes beat him to it.

"What are you doing here?" came the voice of Elaine as Archimedes swiftly changed. Outrage was written all over her face. "You dare steal from the sacred Isle? The magic here is not a play thing!"

The figure had stopped and turned slowly, dropping the hood of the cloak as they turned. Arthur gasped. The blonde flowing locks and dark eyes were impossible not to recognise.

"I didn't think you would be here." was the only reply Elaine got. "This of course, is the place where the High Priestess was killed." the shock on Elaine's face was clear, but quickly vanished. "And I intend to complete her work. You could help, sister?"

Arthur blanched. Sister? Elaine gave the blonde a look of disdain and a smirk that clearly showed her thoughts on that idea.

"Just because I have magic, does not make me your sister." Elaine sneered. "The high priestess on the other hand, was my sister." The air chilled. "And I say give the person a medal who killed her."

"How can you turn your back on your own kin? We could be free without Uther on the throne."

"And who, exactly, are you, little witch?" The annoyance was clear, if Arthur were the blonde he would have run away in fear at the icy glare and equally icy air surrounding them. "Where were you when 'our kin' turned their backs on me?"

"I am Morguese of Gorlois," came the answer Arthur already knew. Elaine merely cast her a glance of curiosity. "If you won't help me then you are in my way."

A spark of lightning flashed across the heavens. Morguese's eyes glowed gold as she raised her hand toward Elaine; who stood still and looked uninterested. A muttered phrase and fire leapt from the palm of her hand, speeding toward the still Elaine. Quicker than the flash of lightning, Elaine's eyes gleamed and the fire dispersed like steam. Morguese's shock and fear on her face was not a flattering look. Elaine carefully raised her hand, without so much as a word, the ruins behind Morguese began to shake and crumble. Large chunks just missed Morguese by inches; who raised an arm to shield her eyes from the dust as she ducked away from the falling debris. As soon as it had started, it stopped. Morguese lowered her arm and turned round into Elaine, who had moved toward her. She gripped Morguese's arm and gave a last growl of a warning which Arthur just made out.

"I am the Lady Elaine, Priestess of the old ways," Morguese's eyes widened. "if our paths cross again I will not be as lenient again. Leave. Before I change my mind." Elaine gently let go of Morguese's arm but continued to glare. It was a warning that didn't need telling twice, as Morguese immediately fled from Elaine.

Arthur stood still, he realised he hadn't moved at all during the whole thing. Not even a millimetre. Arthur tested moving his arm; nothing. Arthur threw a annoyed glare at Elaine, who shrugged and winked. Arthur felt his limbs release from their constriction.

"I thought it best if you didn't get in the way," Elaine explained. "It wouldn't do well to have someone like that," Elaine's anger flared again, "Seeing you here."

"You seemed in a hurry to defend what is here?" Arthur questioned. "I thought you didn't care for the Old Religion?" The air chilled and Elaine looked outraged, not at Arthur, but the situation.

"The artefacts here are sacred," she fumed, "It would be like someone going into one of your churches and stealing the cross. Although I have turned my back on it, I will not allow this. They are part of something bigger than any of us and deserve respect for their power. A power, that, if misused, is dangerous." Arthur listened. He had been doing a lot of that recently. Elaine clearly had trouble letting go of the religion that betrayed her. He would ask more but time was of the essence.

"Do you know where the cup is?" Arthur asked. Elaine sighed.

"With Nimueh dead," Elaine pondered aloud. "I'm not certain. I imagine that's what she was looking for."

"So you don't know." Arthur concluded. Sadness took over, they weren't going to be able to save Merlin.

"No." Elaine admitted, but her eyes gleamed brightly. " But I can find out."

Once again the air stilled. The world seemed to stop. Elaine gleamed as she once again became the ethereal form in misty silks. The world misted over and, there, by the alter, the murky form of a woman appeared. Nimueh. Arthur shuddered.

"What is this?" Arthur whispered.

"The last moments," Elaine's voice seemed to echo and sing in his ears. "the last time the cup was used."

_Nimueh stood. Arms raised to the heavens, a goblet raised as she chanted mythical words._

Arthur could make out the shadow of a person at her feet, but they seemed to be just that. The only figure that had any features, was Nimueh.

_An angry cry breaks the High Priestess' concentration. She glances over toward the entrance Arthur had come through. She seemed to smirk as she glided toward the altar._

"_Back again so soon, warlock?" she sneered as she gently placed the goblet on the altar. _

Arthur glanced to where Nimueh was looking. There was a shadow, nothing more.

"Why can't we see them?" Arthur asked.

"Nimueh was the keeper," Elaine whispered. "It only recognises her. Anyone else will merely be figments and distortions"

The shadow that had just entered spoke in low and distorted tones, as Elaine said, that Arthur could make out, but not recognise the voice behind them.

"_What have you done?" came the plea. The figure edging closer._

"_You're mother is safe," Nimueh assured the shadow, stalking closer to them. "Isn't that what you wanted?" she seemed to tease._

"_Have you killed him?" _

"_It was his wish." she replied without emotion. The echo of a dry sob reverberated around the ruins._

"_I bid my life for Arthur's!" came an angry, no, furious cry._

Arthur flinched. Someone had just sacrificed themselves for him?

… "_Not my mother's and not Giaus'" _

Giaus? Was the figure lying at the altar Giaus? Arthur was confused. Who was the shadow arguing with Nimueh?

_Nimueh's eyes flashed with rage._

"_The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies," she spat back furiously. "Only that the balance of the world is restored." Nimueh calmed herself. "To save a life a life must be taken." she glanced back to the shadow at the altar. "Giaus knew this." The shadow arguing was having none of this._

"_It is not the Old Religion that has done this," they retorted, "It is you!"_

Arthur could almost feel the crackle of anger flowing between Nimueh and the shadow. He backed the shadow all the way, even if they were a warlock.

_Nimueh smirked and gazed at the shadow standing up to her. _

"_Come now," she began silkily, her voice edged with danger. "We are too valuable to each other to be enemies."_

"_No!" came a yell, "I share nothing with you!"_

"_With my help Arthur will become King!" Nimueh stated proudly._

"I_ will make Arthur King." the shadow assured the witch. "But you will never see that day." they promised. The shadow raised an arm and called out the words needed._

Arthur watched as a beam of shadow made it's way toward Nimueh. As it drew nearer to the only clear figure, the shadowy beam slowly became clearer. Fire.

_Nimueh stopped the fire without so much as a word or hesitation. Anger was etched on every feature._

Arthur finally saw some family resemblance. Elaine had that same confident way about her.

_Her hand raised and glaring at the shadow, she slowly circled her hand in the air, which crackled with magic._

"_You're childish tricks are useless against me," she smirked, "I am a Priestess of the Old Religion" _

_With one word she sent the blazing fire back to the figure, who dodged out of the way just in time and shadowy rubble fell from the fire's impact zone. As the shadow stumbled to their feet, Nimueh prepared another ball of fire and gracefully strolled closer to her target. "You too are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me?"_

"_You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic?" the shadow retaliated, their words dripping with disdain. "Never." was the brave answer that followed._

Arthur smiled, but knew what was coming. Nimueh would not let this warlock live.

"_So be it." Nimueh sighed and released the fire forcefully at the figure, who failed to move out of the way this time and flew through the air landing several feet away. Nimueh strolled over and seemed to contemplate the figure. "Pity. Together we could have ruled the world."_

_Dry gasps echoed from the figure, as Nimueh turned her back and wandered away with complete disinterest. _

Arthur's eyes followed Nimueh as she strolled back to the altar, where the shadow-Giaus was still lying. How does Giaus get out of this? Arthur was certain it was over. And was prepared to return to the real world, when an echo whispered around the ruins.

"_You should not have killed my friend." were the cold words; words that held a promise. The shadow stood up from the place where they landed and raised a hand toward the heavens._

_Nimueh turned curious at this new development. The wind began to howl and lightning flashed through the air. Nimueh gazed up at the sky with a look of confusion. The shadow slowly lowered their arm to Nimueh and in a flash of the lightening, and a cry of anguish, Nimueh was gone._

Arthur mentally cheered the warlock. The shadows began to dissipate as the shadow ran to the side of the shadow-Giaus and by the time they had reached the altar, they had disappeared.

The world sped up again and Elaine was once again the greying woman in a dusty old coat.

"What happened?" Arthur's curiosity was at an all time high, "How did Giaus survive?" Elaine turned quickly.

"I imagine the balance was restored when my sister died," she stated harshly. Arthur winced at the tone. "A life for a life."

"I'm sorry," Arthur lied. He had hated Nimueh and even though Elaine assured that she had too; Nimueh was still her sister and it seemed it was inadvertently his fault.

"Thank you, what a touching little lie." she replied softly. "I'm not. Nimueh was misusing the role she was placed in. I am glad to know there is a warlock of such strength as to control the very balance itself, who is such a good soul." Ealine explain passionately. "You look on the good sorcery as being the exception, when really it's the other way round."

"The Cup of Life?" Arthur remembered. It must have been the goblet in the memory. Elaine smiled and walked to the altar. When she reached it, she place a hand gently on top and turned toward Arthur.

"Here." she grinned, raising her hand. A light seemed to shiver in the spot just beside her hand, as the light grew it took the shape of a goblet. Arthur looked on in awe.

They had the Cup of Life.


	11. Apologies from the Author

I feel I must apologise for the lack of updates. I has recently become the proud owner of a nephew, so most of my free time has been spent with the sister before she heads back down to London with sprog and my job has very unsociable hours that eat into my writing time. Shift work sucks; don't do it. But never fear, Alchaeon is here and will be updating a.s.a.p. :)

A~


End file.
